


Getting to you

by mjuhlar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Fix-It, M/M, Reunions, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjuhlar/pseuds/mjuhlar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton lost something that he could hardly live without.  He is barely making it.  What happens when his Team mates and friends find out some information that just might save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to you

**Author's Note:**

> This will be done in two parts. Part two is half written.
> 
> There is no real timeline in my work. Use your imaginations. It is the greatest thing we have. I do not have any rights to these characters. If i did, Hawkeye would play the cello.

Clint could hear the pounding on his door. He pulled the covers up higher and tried to block out the sound. He knew he should not have drank so much last night, but he had needed to stop the pain.

Oh his teammates had tried to pull him out of his grief. In the beginning, they had dragged him back to the tower, fed him and tried to get him to function on some level. It continued for a few weeks before they had backed off a bit. He didn’t blame them. He was no picnic to be around. Clint handled his assignments with the Avengers just fine. He would go into a different place in his head and was able to protect the people and his teammates with no issues. He would shut all that down as soon as the job was over.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the Avengers to figure out what was causing Clint’s deep depression. No one asked any questions. If they had them, they kept it amongst themselves. They didn’t know Clint before. They knew of him, not personally.

He knows, in their own ways, his teammates, who have become his friends, are still trying. Steve leaves extra food, prepared and on plates, in the fridge. Thor would quiet down a bit when he sees Clint, a calmness coming over him. Bruce always pulls the attention away from Clint when he sees something becoming too much for the archer. Tony mostly is just Tony. He is loud and obnoxious. No one is going to stop Tony from being who he is. There are times though that he can see Tony’s eyes fill with a slight understanding.

Nat is another story. She understands more than anyone. She knows what Clint has lost. Nat knows that Clint lost the one thing, besides herself, that matters. There were only two people that Clint loves and cares about, and one was now gone. She puts her own sadness away, trying to help her best friend cope. Nat makes sure Clint eats, showers and dresses. She has been doing it, with no complaints.

The knocks are louder and he hears shouting, “Legolas, open the fucking door.”

Clint groans when he hears Tony. He has a hard enough time dealing with him without the hangover. 

“I can just get Jarvis to override the lock, Katniss. Your choice. I’m counting to ten.”

Clint knows that he better at least pull some pants on before Tony busts in.

The door opens before Clint can even sit all the way up. “What the fuck, you said ten seconds”

“Yeah, well I lied, I do that.” Tony says as he stands in the doorway to Clint’s room. “You look like shit, Barton. I hope I can help with that.”  
Clint just bunches the blankets around his waist as he slightly pushes himself up. “What do you want? Please tell me Natasha isn’t making you my new babysitter.”

“Screw her, but don’t tell her I said that. I’m fucking pissed right now. I am even more pissed for you. I have to ask you a few questions that you aren't going to be happy with me about but it is imperative that you answer.”

Clint just stares at Tony. “Listen Stark, I have a raging headache and I need a shower and some aspirin, not in that order. So just get on with it.”

“Were you and Coulson more than just asset and handler?”

Clint winces. He knows that most of the Avengers have assumed he loved Coulson. None of them but Natasha knew the extent. They were very private. “What the hell does anyone care? I do my job Tony, and well.”

“Listen, I know I’m a dick. Really I do. I also know that you know that through all that narcissism and ego, I am a pretty decent guy. I’m not here to fuck with you or mess you up further. Christ, we all can figure out this shit on our own pretty much, but I feel the need to make real fucking sure I am right about this.”

Clint just sighs and sits a bit higher. He figures he might as well just say it, end the speculation. It can’t hurt anymore than it does. “Jesus Christ, Stark. Ya, we were. We were a hell of a lot more.” Clint drags his hands over his face. “Ten years, we were married for ten years.”

“Fuck You.” Tony sits down on the bed. “How the hell? I mean really, how did I not know Agent was married? How did we not know you two were together?” Tony just looks at Clint. He shakes his head. “Barton, I can’t believe you didn’t tell us.”

“Listen Tony, we were very private. Only a few people knew. We did it in Belgium in 2002. Fury was pissed. We were told to not make it public. We listened, but yeah, he was my husband.”

“Holy fucking hell. This is worse than I thought. Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Tony gets up and leaves the room.

Clint lets his head fall back against the headboard. He can hear feet stomping and yelling. He can’t tell what is being said. He is pretty sure Tony just shared his information.

It takes about two minutes for a crowd to burst in the door. “Christ, if I knew we were having a party I would have put on pants.” Clint cracks.

Tony pushes his way in and makes everyone else stand around the room. He has a file in his hand. Clint sees Steve looking at Tony with questioning eyes. Thor looks confused, standing with his poptart. Bruce looks like he knows something he can’t share, sort of that constipated look.

“What do you need now Tony? Where is Natasha?”

“Natasha is currently doing something for me. She will be back. Trust me. I need you to tell them what you told me.”

“Didn’t you just do that?”

Steve looks even more confused. “Tony, what is going on? You drag us in here and Clint isn’t even dressed. You are stressing him out. You have been acting weird for like two days now. You and Bruce.”

Bruce just tries to make himself smaller by climbing further into the corner.

“There is good reason. Just hold up. Barton, tell them.” Tony’s hands moving to hurry Clint up.

“Fine, if it gets you people out of here, I was married. For ten years. To Coulson.”

The silence in the room is deafening. Clint feels everyone's eyes on him. There is a noise and he quickly looks to Bruce. He can see that Bruce is breathing heavy and trying to stay in control.

“Shit. I should've known this would piss the big guy off. Bruce, I need you to relax. Go down to the lab and I’ll finish this up. We don’t need Jolly Green Giant loose up in here.” Tony places an arm on Bruce and glides him to the door. 

Bruce turns to Clint before he leaves. “Hawkeye, Clint, I am sorry. I knew you were close and you had lost him, I didn’t know how much you lost. We are gonna help.” With that he turns to Tony, “After you talk, come get me. I’ll be ok by then to do anything we have to. You may have to stop the big guy from killing Fury.” 

“Fuck, ok. Now everyone has heard this, I am not sure how to come right out and say it but, “ Tony takes a deep breath and grabs Clint by both arms. “Nick Fury lied.”

“You are starting to freak me out Stark. Fury lied about what?”

“Coulson.” He hands his file over to Clint. “Read this, please. We are all right here.”

Clint takes the folder and begins to read. The three present Avengers watch him. Tony sees the color drain from Clint’s face. He looks up at Tony hope in his eyes, “Is this real?”

“Clint, I would never have said a word if Bruce and I had not looked into this. I haven’t slept in like 49 hours trying to make sure this was real and we could fix it.”

“How? How did you find this?”

Steve looks on more confused than before. Tony takes the file from Clint and hands it to Steve.  
“I was playing around with a new hacking program I have been working on. One where we can get into anything we want. I decided to play in Fury’s deep files. The shit he locks up so no one can get to it. I got into it.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” They hear Steve curse.

“No. Coulson is alive. Fury lied. He lied and then it appears he basically threatened Coulson that if he revealed he wasn’t dead that Barton would maybe end up missing.”

Thor blanched. He was starting to catch on. “Are you stating that Fury told Son Of Coul that if he went to his partner, Fury would destroy Hawkeye? He is a betrayer of the warrior brotherhood. We protect our brothers.”

“Where is Natasha? We need to tell Natasha.” Clint starts to climb out of bed.

Tony pushes Clint back down. “Not that I don’t want to see your naked ass, but Natasha knows, “ Tony sees Clint turn red, “She was told this morning. She would have gone right to you but I needed her to break into Fury’s office and you know she is the best one for it. I needed to put a bug in and I am having her start a program that will take down all Shield’s computer operations. There will be no way for Fury to know what we are doing?”

“What exactly are we doing?” Steve asks.

Tony pulls out a small paper, it has a flight plan on it. He hands it to Clint. “Wanna go for a ride?”


End file.
